User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Twilight Saga Dictionary
Words and Meaning TwiHard Someone who is obsessed with and loves the Twilight Saga more than they can verbalize. This person normally knows every corner of the Twilight books and movies and studies it like it's a religion. That means that to this person Stephenie Meyer is God and the four books in the Twilight Saga are the four verses of the bible. Ignorant Twilighter A person within the Twilight Fandom who has never read a Twilight book. They have only watched the movies, yet, normally, consider themselves obsessed with the entire saga. This person, ordinarily, will have a infactuation with Taylor Launter, Robert Pattinson, Kellan Lutz, Jasckson Ratebone, Peter Facinelli, or another being of the male gender who stars in the Twilight movies. TwiGuy A person of the male gender in the Twilight Fandom who considers themselves obsessed. This is also the guy that you can see with a bunch of girls while other guys sit and ownder how he got their attention. He said he hearts boys who sparkle. GUYS: Take a page from his book and Twilight. Fanpire A person in the Twilight Fandom who is on Team Edward, knows every detail there is to know about all the members of the Volturi, and the Cullens, and most likely rushed through New Moon. Team Bella One in the Twilight Fandom who is on Team Switzerland and loves Edward and Jacob both equally. This person knows everything there is to know about members of the pack, Volturi, and all of the Cullens. This person kept at a steady, yet excited pace through all of the books. Packsessed This is a person in The Twilight Fandom who is on Team Jake, knows every detail there is to know about every member of the pack, and most likely wasn't too happy when Edward came back at the end of New Moon. TwiBlogger This is a person or a group of people in the Twilight Fandom who enjoys blogging about the Fandom online. Gossip about the movies and the books will typically go on this site. TwiCheiver (from english root achiever) This is a person in the Twilight Fandom who has won an award in realtion with the movies or books. TwOrganizer (from english root organizer) This is a person or group of people who will organize clubs, organizations, etc. that have something to do with the Twilight Saga TwiSician (from english root musician) This is a person or group of people who create music about the Twilight Saga. ect. Mitch Hansen Band, Bella Cullen Project, etc. The Meaning of the word "Twilight" The time of two lights, the fading sunset and the emerging light of the moon and stars; there are three sequential stages of twilight: civil twilight, nautical twilight, and astronomical twilight. The Full Meaning twilight ˈtwaɪˌlaɪt noun *1. the soft diffused light occurring when the sun is just below the horizon, esp following sunset Related adj crepuscular *2. the period in which this light occurs *3. the period of time during which the sun is a specified angular distance below the horizon (6°, 12°, and 18° for civil twilight, nautical twilight, and astronomical twilight, respectively) *4. any faint light 5. a period in which strength, importance, etc., are waning the twilight of his life *6. (modifier) *a. of or relating to the period towards the end of the day the twilight shift *b. of or relating to the final phase of a particular era the twilight days of the Bush presidency *c. denoting irregularity and obscurity a twilight existence half-light (between day and night), from Old English twi- half + light1 twilit ˈtwaɪˌlɪt adj The Meaning of the word "Saga" sa·ga sah-guh noun *1. a medieval Icelandic or Norse prose narrative of achievements and events in the history of a personage, family, etc. *2. any narrative or legend of heroic exploits. Synonyms: epic, tale, history. *3. Also called saga novel . a form of the novel in which the members or generations of a family or social group are chronicled in a long and leisurely narrative. *4. a dramatic history of a group, place, industry, etc.: the saga of the transcontinental railroad. *5. any very long story with dramatic events or parts: the sad saga of her life in poverty. Category:Blog posts